Creer en el corazon?
by Hinata Akary
Summary: Ella le confia su corazon, el lo guardo como tesoro, pero alguien hizo que ella se lo arrebatara de sus manos y no confiar en el de nuevo y el piensa recuperarlo...Ya empezo a decubirse la verdad
1. Chapter 1

Parejas principales: Naruhina, Narusaku y Suihina

Secundarias: Shikaino, Sasuten, Gaamatsu

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA

* * *

Primer capítulo: Recuerdo y presentando

**FLASHBACK**

Dime sino es cierto lo que acabo de ver dime-decía Hinata

No mira lo que paso es que yo…-explicaba Naruto pero lo interrumpió Hinata

Tú que eh-pregunto casi llorando

Ella fue yo no quería…

Pero no te opusiste, lo sabia esto solo era un juego, esto termina aquí mismo-dijo hinata llorando y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Hinata espera yo...yo no quería-dijo llorando

Ya ves yo siempre consigo lo que quiero hinata ahora el es mio-susurro la causante de todo su sufrimiento… Sakura.

**END FLASHBACK **

* * *

**POV HINATA**

5 MESES DESPUES

Hina-chan espera- oí que me gritaron

Buenos días Sui-kun (suigetsu Atsuyo 16 años mi actual novio, carismático, cariñoso y muy defensor, y sobre todo muy buen nadador)

Buenos días-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Vamos se nos hace tarde para la clase Sui-kun

No te preocupes Hina-chan nos toca con Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde

Tienes razón pero de todos modos vámonos necesito encontrar a tenten-chan

**EN EL SALON **

Hola Tenten-chan (Tenten Ama una de mis mejores amigas le gusta todo tipo de deporte y tenemos una banda junto a mis otras mejores amigas, ella es la guitarrista una de las cantantes)

Hola hinata, hola suiegetsu veo que vienen muy juntos hoy no creen -dijo tenten con una sonrisa en la cara.

Tenten-chan no digas eso –me puse toda roja

Otra vez diciendo esas cosas no ves que se puede desmayar otra vez-escuche una familiar voz

Hay Ino nunca me dejas hacerlo es que se ven tan bien juntos-reclamo tenten

Si pero la última vez que te lo deje decir suigetsu tuvo que llevar a hinata a la enfermería-dijo regañándola

Buenos días Ino-chan-salude (Ino-chan una de mis mejores amigas, ella es la que toca el bajo y a veces canta, es experta en las flores y por eso siempre aprueba ciencias)

Vaya que son problemáticos no dejan descansar-dijo alguien demasiado obvio

Hay shikamaru tu siempre estás haciendo lo mismo vago-dijo ino reprochándole

No me digas vago mujer problematica

Buenos días shikamaru-kun-dije (Shikamaru que puedo decir es muy tranquilo, es bueno con las estrategias en el futbol, capitán del equipo, Ino-chan lo quiere pero no se atreve a decírselo el es nuestro "manager" según)

Ya empezaron las peleas tan temprano se nota que aquí no hay paz-dijo cierto pelirrojo

Cálmate gaara-kun no fue su intención ne-dijo matsuri (Gaara y Matsuri son la pareja más linda que puedas ver seriedad con ternura ,Gaara presidente de la clase, Matsuri subjefa casi todo el tiempo juntos)

De repente se oye que abren la puerta era el profesor

Hola chicos siento llegar tarde es que me perdí en el senderó de la vida-dijo el profesor como siempre

MENTIROSOOO!!-gritaron todos y como cualquier día empezó igual

* * *

Bueno ojala les haya gustado el cap. es que soy nueva cualquier cosa que quieran decir se acepta.

Luego nos vemos matane.


	2. Problemas

En este cap. Van a ver algo diferente casi todo que ver con tenten pero el sig. Va a ver más naruhina y la razón del rompimiento disfrútenlo

**PROBLEMAS**

* * *

**POV TENTEN**

Bien chicos ya que estan con tanta energía van hacer un proyecto de parejas pero antes de todo les quiero

presentar a su nuevo compañero, adelante-dijo kakashi-sensei, se abrió la puerta y dejo ver a un muchacho de cabello azabache y ojos negros.

Bien chicos él se llama Uchiha Sasuke , transferido de Suna veamos quien le enseñara la escuela-

Todas las chicas gritaban excepto Sakura (cof icof bitch cof), Hinata, Ino y yo, hinata por tener novio y yo por que el no era gran cosa. -pensé

Bien ya sé quien va hacer Ama Tenten –dijo el sensei (acabo de oír bien yo a ese engreído o genial día arruinado)

NAAANIIIII!!-gritaron las locas

Ne tenten que suerte tienes con el nuevo-me dijo ino con una mirada muy rarita)

Si le llamas suerte a que más de medio salón me quiere matar por ese entonces soy la mas suertuda de todo el mundo-

No pude ser tan malo tenten-chan míralo del lado positivo-dijo hinata (que lado positivo que no acabo de decir que me quieren matar)

Tenten levántate para que sepa quién eres, sasuke siéntate junto a ella -dijo el sensei-bien como iba diciendo los equipos son de parejas y van hacer como les diga yo sin cambios eh.

Bien los últimos equipos son:

Ino y Sai

Sakura y suigetsu

Shikamuru y temari

Gaara y matsuri

Sasuke y tenten(realmente genial ahora esto)

Y el último Hinata y Naruto

**FIN POV TENTEN**

**POV NORMAL**

Espera no puede ser esto debe estar mal yo con el esto no vaa nada bien-pensó hinata

Si tendré una oportunidad para arreglarlo- pensó Naruto

Hinata-susurraron ino y tenten

Maldita no vayas a hacer nada o pagaras las consecuencias-dijo sakura

Bien ya es hora de salir que rápido se fue el tiempo el trabajo es para dentro de 3 días.

**RECESO**

Hinata estas bien con esto segura que no cambiamos –dijo ino preocupada

Estoy segura de esto no se preocupen lo solucionare- dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza y algo de preocupación.-por cierto donde esta tenten-chan

A ella fue a acompañar al Mrs. Sexy a comprar el almuerzo, vámonos el vago y suigetsu nos esperan.

**CON SASUKE Y TENTEN**

Este idiota tarda mucho para comprar un almuerzo-dijo tenten y sintió que alguien le gritaba y se volteo y vio una bola de chicas encimadas en algo pero era alguien y ese era sasuke-Hay con razón tardaba mejor le ayudo antes que muera y yo sea la culpable (por suerte ella era cinta negra, pobre de las fans).bien aya voy.

APARTENNSEEE!!!-grito y todas se voltearon con mirada asesina

Dinos una buena razón perra-Y Tenten se lanzo contra ella sin pensarlo

Ami nadie me dice perra y menos una que lo es-le la agarro del cabello y le arranco poco y una golpe en el estomago-todas se le quedaron viendo y sin pensarlo se apartaron y sasuke se quedo sorprendido viendo que sabia defenderse}

Gracias-

No me agradezcas solo lo hice por lo que me dijeron y porque eres por hoy mi responsabilidad así que vámonos ya se está acabando el receso.

**LLEGANDO CON EL GRUPO**

Tenten sabes que paso en la cafetería –pregunto ino

Si, me pelee con Karin por llamarme perra-explico tenten

Vaya que dia y lo peor todavía no pasa.

* * *

LennaParis: no te preocupes el sig. Cap. estará más naruto no te preocupes, si yo también aborrezco a sakura por eso es la mala

lo siento muy corto esque tengo falta de imaginacion

Bien consejos, jitomatasos, lo que sea lo acepto..MATANEEE

LLEGANDO


	3. Volviendo a recordar

**VOLVIENDO A RECORDAR**

Si parece que tienes razón ino-chan y peor con el trabajo porque las parejas que nos tocaron fueron las peores, menos para shikamaru, Ino y yo-dijo tenten

Si me toco con Sai-kun que suerte tengo en cambio (shikamaru se volteo porque) al vago le toco con Temari (si esa perra se le acerca menos de medio metro la asesino) la loca-dijo ino

Al menos le toco loca a mi me toco con una engreída y estúpida-dijo suigetsu

Bueno en vez de estar hablando de cosas malas hay que animarnos-dijo hinata

Si tienes razón, ne hinata es cierto que el domingo llega tu primo no (demonios se me olvido tenten, se habrá molestado) lo siento tenten no fue mi intención-dijo ino

Está bien ya lo olvide, es mas hay que hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida-dijo tenten un poco desanimada

Si claro en mi casa podemos mis papas no van a están y regresan hasta el siguiente mes-propuso suigetsu

Oigan problemáticos en vez de estar hablando fiestas hay que presentarnos con el nuevo

Ha si es cierto lo lamentamos sasuke-kun es que con todo lo que está pasando-m

No hay problema-dijo sasuke

Mi nombre es hinata, ella es ino , tenten ,el es shikamaru y el es suigetsu.

Es cierto tu vienes de Suna porque te transfirieron a Konoha si es que se puede saber claro-pregunto ino

Por problemas familiares

Tenten asegúrate de contarle sobre todo y ya sabes de quién-dijo shikamaru

Para que no crea que se vaya a hablar con ella, se nota su falsedad a kilómetros-dijo ino

A quienes se refieren –pregunto sasuke

A la perra cabello de chicle hace sufrir a cualquiera que se atreve a decirle la verdad como yo, por lo que le hizo a hinata- dijo tenten

Mira lo que paso fue hace 5 meses –dijo hinata

**FLASHBACK **

Hinata como te sientes estar con naruto dos meses de salir y la semana pasada te pidió ser su novia-pregunto ino

M-muy b-bien e-es lo mejor que me ha pasado, ino-chan tu deberías decirle a…-dijo hinata a ino pero la interrumpió

No lose hinata el nunca sentirá lo mismo es solo mi amigo-dijo ino con algo de tristeza-pero mira tenten me entiende siento tocar el tema tenten pero ya lo vez a neji y tenten uno no puede ser más que amistad solo jugarían contigo.

Si hinata tienes suerte de estar con naruto, pero no te confíes, no es por nada pero eran amigos y pude pasar algo que no esperas ojala no te pase nada malo-dijo tenten

Bueno ya vas a llegar tarde a tu cita a si que apresurate.-dijo ino(ojala les hubiera hecho caso para no estar sufriendo)

Bien ya llegue solo me falta encont…-dijo hinata pero al ver lo que pasaba se detuvo

(Lo que vio fue una apuñalada al corazón ver a su novio besándose con alguien mas ella la que naruto siempre quiso)- n-no p-puede ser cierto fue una farsa j-jugo conmigo

Hinata-dijo sakura como sorprendida

Naruto volteo miro a hinata y fue a explicarle pero ella no quiso escucharlo pelearon

Dos meses después hinata conoció a suigetsu le ayudo a superarlo, naruto obviamente fue un idiota. al ver a esa pelo de chicle es una cualquiera le hizo lo mismo a tenten pero neji no le explico nada se largo y no quiere enamorarse de nadie mas todos hacen sufrir

Tenten le reclamo a sakura y ella hizo que la expulsaran poniéndole una trampa,

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Yo les voy ayudar-dije pero me detuvieron era demasiado pero no nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados-dijo ino

Eso es lo que paso no te acerques a ella ni le hagas caso, es una de la peor de la escuela-dijo hinata

Oigan chicos ya empezaron las clases, no quieren un reporte verdad -grito ibiki-sensei

Demonios vamos a llegar tarde-dijeron todas saliendo corriendo

* * *

Las cosas se aclararan en el siguiente cap. lo siento por no poner a naruto es que se me ocurrió algo que verán en el próximo


	4. Lagrimas y Regreso

**PESADILLA Y REGRESO**

gracias a dios salimos de la escuela y sasuke-dijo tenten

el pues creo que esta hablando con alguien alla-dijo hinata señalando hacia la salida a saskue con un muchacho mas alto que el cabello largo con marcas en la cara

y suigetsu ya se fue con cierta persona y hablando de eso hinata ahi biene naruto-dijo ino señalando a naruto con una gran sonrisa-eh hinata donde estas

esta hablando por el cel, ino ya llego temari nos vamos o vas a esperar a sai?pregunto shikamaru

e yo lo voy a esperar-con cara trizte por er como shikamaru se va con temari juntos

tranquila ino no va a pas..-dijo tenten pero ino la interrupio

no tenten ya no el me dijo que la queria y le pediria ser su novia-dijo ino casi llorando

mira ya sabes que asi pasa no hay que derramar lagrimas por el, ademas no tu eres su amiga dejalo ser felizsi lo amas-le dijo con una sonrisa

gracias ten pero como tengo que olvidarlo tendre que estar con alguien mas-dijo ino

si estas segura esta bien,soy tu amiga y te apoyare,ahi esta Sai te estaesperando-dijo tente

gracias, adios nos vemos mañana-y se fue corriendo

tenten-chan tienes que irte rapido-dijo hinata empujandola

porque?que pasa-pregunto tenten

el llego hoy a medio dia y biene para aca-dijo hinata

P-pero nos ibamos a ir juntos-dijo tenten

el te va a seguir hasta que lo perdones, vete con sasuke-dijo hinata

si estas segura si pero si me ve, no, nole voy hacer caso gracia adios y te estan esperando adios

sasuke vamonos-dijo tomandolo de la mano

espera que no iva hacer en la tarde?-pregunto el

pofavor-dijo con tristeza

E-estabien vamonos-

* * *

**POV NARUTO**

ahi esta hinata-chan esta es mi oportunidad de explicarselo

hola hinata

hola Uzimaki-kun vamonos-dijo hinata

(se nota que no me quiere hablar)

Durante el camino no me quizo ni mirar o hablar

bien ya llegamos a casa, pasa ya has de saber donde esta el cuarto

si,gracias

quieres algo de tomar

te porfavor de..-

jazmin lo se tu favorito-

G-gracias-(para que se sonrojo)

Despues del te y 1h

bien asi que vamos a poner ejemplos donde no se cumplen los derechos

hinata eto

que pasa Uzumaki-kun

porfavor no me digas asi te lo ruego(ahora es el momento)Dime poque no me creiste la ese dia,eso fue una

no quiero hablar de eso y ya que cada quien esta con el que ama

no es cierto hinata-chan yo no la quiero, te a mo a ti

entonces dime por que lo hiciste, jugaste conmigo todo fue un engaño yo si te amabay tu me engañaste

te digo que no es cierto tebbayo

si no es cierto o no, no quiero que hieras mi corazon de nuevo, me voy

porfavor hinata espera

**POV NORMAL**

Hinata espera tebbayo-dijo pero no le hizo caso

la alcanzo a agarra contra la pared y vio que estaba llorando

lo siento pero esta es mi oportunidad para demsotrarte que todavia te quiero

se esta acercando demasiado-penso hinata su corazon iba a mil por hora pero

T-tocan el timbre-(me salve)penso hinata

Uzumaki vengo por Hinata-dijo suigetsu y vio a hinata llorando y agarro a naruto de la camisa y lo alzo chocandolo contra la pared le iba a dar un golpe pero hinata lo paro antes de darcelo

suigetsu-kun para, mejor vamonos-dijo hinata

pero-volteo a ver a hinata y bajo a naruto-esta bien y Uzumaki si la proxima le haces algo no te la acabas

Que acabo de hacer-dijo naruto golpeando la pared, logrando que saliera poca sangre-lo arruine todo

* * *

Bueno perdon por el retrazo esque se me habia cortado la inspiracion pero parece que volvio.

Muchas gracias por los reviews a LennaParis y ETOLPLOW-KUN

MATANEE!!


	5. Olvidado?

**OLVIDADO?**

hablando-

(Pensamientos)

/notas de escritora loca/

* * *

E-es increible que le intento besarme, pero no lo entiendo porque, sera cierto que el me sigue querien-dijo hinata pero su celular sono-Mosho moshi

Hinata soy tenten, el no llego a la escuela verdad?-pregunto tenten un poco exaltada

Ahora que lo dices no vi pasar su carro y tampoco a llegado a casa-dijo Hinata

Estoy en la casa de Sasuke-dijo tenten

Porque?que te hizo?-pregunto angustiada

Dejo te digo despues de salir de la escuela

**FLASHBACK**

Porque tienes tanta prisa?-pregunto Sasuke

No por nada-dijo tenten

No mientas

Se nota que eres un genio

Esque no queria ver a una persona-dio tenten con tono serio-Ven hay un atajo que conosco

Cuidada vas a-no alcanzo a terminar ya habia pasado

Lo siento mucho-se disculpo tenten

Vaya te disculpaste has cambiado-(esa voz)

Y tu aprendiste a hablar Hyuga-dijo tenten

Creiste que te me ibas a escapar-dijo poniendola contra la pared-sabia que te iba a decir y ademas tu me enseñaste este atajo, eres demasiado obvia-dijo acercandose mas

Y tu un patan que despues de lo que hiciste aun tienes cara para hablarme

calmate Panda no fue nad..-dijo pero lo interrupio tenten

no me llames asi, talvez para ti no fue nada pero yo tu ve confianza en ti-dijo casi llorando sintio que se habia alejado habrio los ojos y lo vio tirado en el suelo

No te enseñaron a respetar, idiota-dijo sasuke que le habia dado un puñetazo a neji

Parece que no perdiste el tiempo Panda, te conseguiste a otro para olvidarme eh, se nota que tus papas no te enseñaron como ser una señorita, ooh se me olvido no tienes padres-dijo dando le un puñetazo a sasuke

SASUKE!!-grito tenten y fue con el ayudandole a pararse-mira con el no te metas no tiene nada que ver y sabes que, no soy la misma niña debil que conociste, ya te olvide, ademas si estoy con alguien no es tu problema, acabo tu fuiste el que me engaño no asi que buscate otra para jugar

Neji se quedo shock ella nunca le habia hablado asi

Vamonos sasuke-dijo tenten

**FIN FLASHBACK**

E-entonces te vas a quedar a dormir en la casa de sasuke?-pregunto hinata

No, ahorita me va a llevar a mi casa nos vemos mañana hinata-chan bye bye-dijo tenten

Bye ahora me van a preguntar mañana sobre naruto genial-dijo hinata empesando a dormirse

POV TENTEN

(Bien hinata te lbraste hoy pero mañana me vas a decir lo que paso)

Ya estoy listo vamonos-dijo sasuke

si ya voy-dije

EN EL CARRO

Siento lo de hoy, no debi haber...-

No es tu culpa que el haya sabido donde ibamos-lo velte a ver y tenia una pequeña sonrisa

Bien a qui vivo muchas gracias-le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla

N-nos vemos mañana-parece que se sonrojo

* * *

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**:_la_ _razon por la que sakura beso a naruto fue porque, hinata y sakura habian sido amigas pero sakura queria a naruto, el tambien antes pero se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad sentia era amistad por ella, en el momento que sakura se le confeso a el , su respuesta fue "solo amigos", hinata sabia lo que sakura empezo a sentir por naruto,pero ella lo queria demasiado para olvidarse de el ,tiempo despues naruto se le confeso a hinat,ella acepto, sakura se enfado ella penso que lo habia hecho a proposito, se pelearon y sakura espero el momento correcto para terminar con la relacion de naruto y hinata._

**LennaParis:**_Muchas gracias por los consejos _

Muchas gracias por los reviews a: LennaParis, ETOLPLOW-KUN y Hitaro245

NOS VEMOS LUEGO!!


	6. Dia libre

**DIA LIBRE**

Que no hay clases? quien te dijo-pregunto Hinata

El vago, por que ayer fue hablar con la directora sobre la materia que reprobo, le dijo que no iba a ver clase por una junta de maestros-Dijo Ino

Oye Hinata hoy que no tenemos clases podemos practicar-Dijo Tenten

Si pero, en mi casa ya no podemos, por ya sabes quién-dijo hinata

Entonces donde?-pregunto Ino

Oye, que tal en la casa de Suigetsu,-propuso Tenten

Si hinata ya que es tu novio tu pídeselo-Dijo ino-yo llamare al vago y tenten tu ve por sasuke.

Eh porque yo –dijo tenten

Porque es tu responsabilidad y además para que se divierta-

No es mi responsabilidad, ya que (si después delo de ayer va a querer salir conmigo)

Ino-chan ya tienes la letra-Dijo hinata

Claro que si es mas tengo una para cada una, bien lista vamos a ensayar-dijo ino

Bye-dijeron las tres

* * *

**EN LA CASA DE SHIKAMARU**

Ojala que el vago este despierto-dijo ino soltando un suspiro

Que haces en la casa de Shika- preguntaron

Vaya si es la novia loca del vago-dijo ino

La única loca aquí eres tú, respóndeme -exigió temari

Vine por el por asuntos que no te incumben-Dijo tocando el timbre

Hola señora Nara soy Ino se encuentra Shikamaru

Si ahora le hablo Ino-chan

Gracias-

Que quieres problemática

Vamos a ensayar córrele-

Tú no le das órdenes a shika, loca-dijo temari

Temari que haces aquí-dijo shikamaru

Vine por ti para dar la vuelta

Lo siento no voy a poder

Qué prefieres ir con la loca, que con tu novia

Mujer no seas problemática, mañana vamos estar juntos, no te preocupes

Está bien Shika nos vemos mañana-se despidió de un beso en la boca

Shikamaru vámonos no tengo tu tiempo-dijo ino con un tono triste

Ya voy problemática-(espera no me dijo vago algo le pasa)

**CASA DE SASUKE**

Bien aquí voy-dijo tocando el timbre y le abrió la puerta un muchacho parecido a sasuke-Hola se encuentra sasuke

Eres su novia-pregunto el muchacho

N-no y-yo no soy su novia, soy su amiga-(dios me puse roja cálmate tenten cálmate)

Sasuke te habla tu "amiga "dijo entrando a la casa

Tenten? Que haces aquí-pregunto sasuke

Venía a ver si querías venir conmigo a la practica de la banda –dijo tenten

Que banda?

A la que tentemos nosotras, es que vamos a ensayar para el concurso, bienes –pregunto con una sonrisa

Claro no tengo nada que hacer

Genial

**CASA DE SUIGETSU**

Bien ya llegamos-dijo tenten entrando a la casa

Por fin llegas tenten ya íbamos a empezar sin ti –dijo ino

Y suigetsu el debe de tocar la batería-

El tuvo que salir de emergencia

Bien Ino déjanos ver las canciones

Está bien, hice Duetos y solos para cada quien bien empecemos.

* * *

Bien hasta aqui el capi

Muchas gracias por los reviews y su apoyo

Como en Dos horas esta el otro cap.

NOS VEMOS!!


	7. Canciones del corazon

**CANCION DEL CORAZON?**

Bien Tenten y yo esta es la letra-dijo dandole la hoja a tenten /La cancion es Long kiss goodbye/

Hinata que cantara-pregunto Tenten

Esta que les parece-

Ino-chan esa va dedicada a-dijo Hinata

Si a el, bien comenzamos en 5 min.

Ino-suigetsu no esta quien tocara la bateria?-pregunto hinata

Oye Sasuke sabra, Tenten?-dijo Ino

Preguntale-dijo tenten

Sasuke, tu sabes tocar la bateria

Algo,porque?

Es que necesitamos alguien que toque la bateria

Si claro-

Bien chicas ya se aprendieron la letra

Hai-dijeron las dos

Bien empiecen

Tenten:Kondo wa itsu aeru ka nante  
Sonna kaoshite yoku ierutte  
Omotteta yo nande darou  
Nani mo ki ni naranai FURIshite  
Ii wake suru nara kikou sama de  
Tsunagatte taikara

Ino:Mou kao mo mitakunai megurokawazoi  
Arienai tenkai odoru KEETAI  
GOODBYE MEERU naraba wasuretai  
"Hold me tight" but "dokka kietai"  
Anytime shiberisugi no KY  
Chirari miseru tsuyogari na "I cry"  
Namida no kouka wa dore kurai?

Tenten/Ino:Watashi na ri ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai  
Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga suru n da…  
Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun  
Uso demo ii no ni "ikanai demo" ienai yo

Ino:Kushami suru to deru hen na koeto  
Kusha kusha ni warau BUSAIKU na kao  
Tomaranai ase me wo kosuru kuse  
Dou setsu maranai AITSU no tokusei

Tenten:Nitemo nitsukenai futari no SUTAIRU  
Muda ni Shy SENSU wa yayanai  
Uso tsuku toki no fukumi warai  
UZAI tokku ni BAREBARE mendokusai

Asi continuron hasta acabar la cancion

Bien como nos quedo-pregunto Ino

Muy bien Ino-chan-dijo hinata

Hinata vas tu sola/Fall to pieces/

Hinata:I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

Hinata/Ino/Tenten:And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

Bien hecho Hinata-chan-dijo Tenten

Ahora Tenten/ Too little too late/

Tenten:Come with me  
Stay the night  
Just say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)

So let me go now  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know...

It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Como me quedo, bueno eso no importa Ino te va

Ya que, aqui voy(Shikamaru entiende porfa la cancion)/You belong to me/

Ino:You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do...  
I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'

But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm in the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me...

Bien chicos ustedes va inluyendote Sasuke

Ya llegue qu..

Bien ahora si van a cantar los tres/Its you-Super Juniors/

Sasuke:Neorago (Neorago)  
Neorago (Neorago)  
Nan nobunirago (Neorago)  
Neorago (Neorago)

Shikamaru:Dareunsaram pilyo obseo nan keunyang neorago  
Dashi hanbon mullo bwado nan keunyang neorago

Suigetsu:Imi noneun dareun saranghaet kkaetjiman  
Nohl chilsuga obseo dashi dolikilsu obseo oh~

Sasuke:Nae nunbit chi deulkowo keu sungane  
Gaseum kipi moseul bakdon sungane  
Miryeon obshi baro nohreul sontaekhaeseo  
Keurae nan neorago

Sasuke/Shikamaru/Suiegetsu:Ona, keu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obdago  
Keu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago  
Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik nobbunirago  
Jakku jakku shigani heullodo...

Bien Sasuke esta en la banda-dijo Suigetsu

Que?-dijo sasuke

Si cantas bien, verdad Hinata-chan-dijo tenten

Hai-dijo Hinata

Esta bien-(no tengo otra opccion)

Bien esta decidido-dijo Shikamaru

El concurso es este Viernes eh no se les vaya a olvidar-dijo Ino

Nos vemos mañana/todos se fueron a sus casas pero con Shikamaru e Ino/

Ya vez vago si cantas biens y segun tu es problematico

Que problematica eres-dijo shikamaru-Oye Ino esa cancion..

* * *

Bien hasta ahi le dejo

NOS VEMOS MAÑANA

CON OTRO LA LOCA DE MI. BYE


	8. Planes y Declaracion?

**PLANES y DECLARACION?**

Esa cancion a quien se la cantaste?-pregunto shikamaru

Bueno y-yo a...sabes ya se me hizo tarde nos vemos en el parque a las 6:30 adios

Vaya problematica

* * *

Bien ya casi todos se fueron, es mi turno- dijo tenten

Estas bien pareces precocupada-dijo suigetsu

Si estoy segura, adios nos vemos mañana-dijo tenten

* * *

Bueno, hola ino que le vas a decir lo que sientes a shikamaru, pero estas segura, bien nos vemos a las 6:15 en el parque , no me pasa nada-dijo colgando el cel.

Genial soy tan obvia lo notaron-dijo tenten

Si eres muy obvia-

No me vas a dejar empaz verdad, Neji-

Talvez, y tu novio donde esta

Sasuke no es mi novio,

Bien tengo mas oportunidad

Si no vas a decir mas que tonterias, me voy- cuando se iba a ir neji la volteo y la beso y tenten se separo

Quien te crees que eres, para hacer eso-dijo tenten dandole una cachetada

Nadie me pega, estupida-la iba golpear, pero no sinttio nadaabrio los ojos y vio a

Naruto?-dijo tenten sorprendida

Vaya Hyuga con que, vuelves a las andadas-dijo naruto con una sonrisa

Uzumaki no eres la persona mas correcta para decirlo-dijo Neji levantandose

Almenos yo trato de recuperarla correctamente-dijo naruto

Ya nos veremos luego Ten-chan, cuando no este tu guardespalda-dijo yendose

Estas bien tenten-chan-

Si gracias naruto, pero poque lo hiciste-pregunto confundida

Por que somos amigos no-dijo con su tipica sonrisa

Y eso de que quieres recuperar a Hinata es verdad-se puso seria

Si, pero no me cree, mira te voy a explicar como paso todo-

Asi se fueron caminando junots mientras naruto le explicaba y tenten lo regaño varias veces

Bien entiendo, te voy ayudar pero solo porque se que hinata no estan feliz como era cuando estaba contigo-

Muchas gracias tenten-chan

Ino me va a matar, por llegar tarde-dijo mirando el reloj

Nos vemos luego

Porfin alguien me escucho-dijo naruto-mejor me voy tebbayo

Ahora que sabes la verdad no voy a dejar que interfieras-dijo alguien que estaba en la sombra

* * *

Genial tenten llega tarde y yo me quiero morir por lo que voy a hacer, genial nada puede ser peor

INOOO¡¡¡-grito tenten

Porfin tenten , ayudame en pensar algo que me ayude a relajarme-

Bien,se nota que estas lista como vas vestida-dijo señalandola/tenia puesto un vestido morado que le llegaba hasta la rodilla con cuello v, unas botas negras y el cabello suelto/

No se si me veo bien pero ya que,.....(asi pasaron 12 minutos y ya biene)

Hola-dijo..

* * *

1O min. Antes

Para que me querra,esa problematica-(ahora que lo pienso estaba muy nerviosa despues de que nos slimos de la casa)-Es demasiado problematico que tiene, todas las mujeres son asi

oigo la voz de ino-abrio los ojos y vio a Ino hablando con Sai y fue hacia halla.

Bien entonces nos vemos mañana a las..-dijo ino pero alguien la paso el brazo por el cuello y la atrajo hacia el

Ya llegue-dijo shikamaru(por que acabo de hacer eso)

Bien, adios Sai mañan a las 4:30 en tu casa Ok

Bien adios

Shikamaru ya puedes soltaarme-dijo con toda la cara roja

L-lo siento, bien que me ibas a decir-

Yo pues ...-(es muy dificil)

Dilo tengo que hacer alg...-dijo pero sintio que

* * *

Bien hasta aqui el cap. siento no haber subido el cap pero, esque se me seco el cerebro y ademas falta poco para entrar a clases..

bueno nos vemos en otro cap y gracias por los reviews.


	9. Amistad rota

**AMISTAD ROTA**

(Sintio que alguien le toco el hombro se volteo y era...)

Temari? que haces aqui-dijo shikamaru

Vine con una amiga al parque, no sabi que estabas aqui y con esta-dijo señalando a ino

Esta tiene su nombre,loca-

No me llames loca

Calmense problematicas-

Pero Shika ella empezo-dijo temari

No es ciert...-iba a decir pero oyeron un grito

TEEMAARII-gritaron

Ino volteo y vio a nadie mas que Sakura/cof perra cof cof/

Vaya con que aqui estas te estaba buscando-dijo la pelo de chicle-tambien tu Ino tiempo un gusto verte

Diria lo mismo pero no es un gusto-dijo Ino

Que hacias con Shikamaru? Ino-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-acaso ibas a ser lo que estoy pensando/Sakura sabe que ino quiere a shikamaru/

No es eso, ademas no son tus asuntos

Con que no eh, quetal si lo digo, no te importaria

No lo hagas frentezota-sono el cel de ino-bueno,Tenten que paso, cuando, ahora mismo voy

Te vas a ir sin decirle a Shikamaru...-dijo la perr.. digo sakura

Una urgencia, me tengo que ir adios-

Bien yo se lo dire porti, Ino-(esto es por haberme traicionado, cerda)-escaha Shikamaru...INO YAMANAKA TE AMA!!

Que-dijo shikamaru en shock(es imposible ella )

Se lo dijo que voy hacer, no lo podre ver a la cara, ni hablarle-dijo Ino corriendo lo mas rapido que podia y choco con alguien

Ino-chan-

H-hinata que haces aqui

Tenten me dijo que viniera por ti,que paso

Ella se lo dijo, no pude hacer nada ,ahora el no me va a querer hablar y yo..-paro de hablar

(Esa maldita esta arruinando las vidas de mis amigas no lo voy a permitir)-

* * *

Por que tardaran tanto, ya me preocupe-dijo tenten deseperado-debi decirle a Ino que vi a esa idiota ahi

No te preocupes, van a estar bien, mira ahi vienen

Hinata que paso-

Ella, eso fue lo que paso

No de nuevo ahora si me las apagar-se iba a ir pero hinata la detuvo

No tenten no dejare , que peleen mi lucha, todo esto es mi culpa y lo areglare yo misma-dijo Hinata con tono serio-Mañana tendra que acabar todo esto

* * *

Bien porfin tebbayo, voy a conseguir que me crea-y derepente choco-hey fijate por donde vas-

Hmp, fijate tu Dobe

No me digas Dobe, Teme

Vaya si eres Uzumaki

Como sabes mi nombre

Eh oido de ti y jugar con los sentimientos

Eso fue un estupido error, yo la amo, ademas tu quien eres para decirme eso

Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha,dobe voy en tu salon

Bien pues no te metas donde no te llaman

Me pidieron ayuda, para solucionar tu problema pero parce que no quieres asi que

Quien te pidio ayuda

Tenten

Entonces si ella confi en ti, estara bien

Confias mucho en ella no crees

Ella a no tiene padres, igual que yo por eso se que lla no mentiria excepto para protegernos igual que Hinata

(No parece que este mintiendo)Bien adios Dobe-

Adio..No me digas Dobe, Teme

* * *

Bien muy cortito pero se me estan acabando las ideas y quisiera saber si ustedes tienen unas para la historia

Nos vemos

* * *


	10. La jugada

**LA JUGADA**

Bien estoy mas que lista para vengarme-dijo ino

Segura vamos apoyar hinata-dijo tenten-bien como tienes tantos animos vamonos

Bien-

Hola ten-

Hola naruto-

Porque le hablas ha este idiota, tenten-

Mira ino lo que paso fue que.../asi le conto todo y llegaron a la escuela/

Y eso fue todo tebbayo yo no tuve la culpa-

Bien solo te creeo porque, pareces de confianza y nos ayudaras en la venganza

Genial, eh de quien se uqieren vengar-

De la estupida de la frentezota-

Les ayudare-

QUE??-dijeron ino y tenten

Si son mis amigas, y las protegere

Gracias naruto-dijo ino

* * *

Conque tu tambien uzumaki, bien, haci seran las cosas tu tambien caeras

* * *

(Bien hinata es hora de acabar con esto)

Hinataaa!!-gritaron sus amigas

Hola chicas-

Lista hoy tomaremos venganza-dijo ino en con llamas en los ojos

Seguro-volteo a ver a tenten pero vio a naruto-Que haces aqui?

Yo vine a ayudarlas-

Sin ofender pero no has causado mas que problemas-dijo hinata seria

Esta vez voy a reparar mis problemas y recuparar su confianza-

Uzumaki, veamos que tan bien lo haces-dijo sonriendo

Seguro tebbayo-

Bien Dobe parece qe no ncesitas mi ayuda-

Hola saskue-saludaron ino y tenten

No me digas dobe, teme-

Buenos dias problematicos-

(Oh no)-penso ino-saben tengo prisa, debo ir a recoger algo,vamos tenten

Ino espera me caigo-dijo tenten

Que le hiciste shikamaru-dijo naruto

Vaya parece que regresaste-

Claro que si-

Shikamaru no ebadas la pregunto que le hiciste a ino-dijo sasuke

Nada-

Mentira-dijeron sasuke y naruto

Es verdad no le hice nada-

* * *

Con sakura

Bueno-

Soy yo parece que uzumaki y los demas hacer una jugada

Con que si eh, dile a karin que la necesitamos-

Es en la salida, adios

Ah y termina con ella hoy,...suigetsu

Si-dijo colgando el telefono

Temari,llama al hyuga dile que venga a la salida,vamos a jugar

Bien pues yo aparto a esa estupida cerda-

Como quieras mi blanco es..Hinata-chan-dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

Bien lo lamento muy cortito el cap.

Acepto cualquier idea para las peleas o las canciones del concurso, cualquier tipo de idea se acepta u

ADIOS


	11. Enfretamiento

**ENFRETAMIENTO**

Bien,ultima clase porfin, mi vengaza sera cumplida-dijo ino

Ino llevas disiendo eso todo el dia tebbayo, ya me duele la cabeza-

No es por lo que digo sino que tu molestaste sasuke y el el te pego por eso te duele la cabeza-

Eh, porque le pego-pregunto tenten

Mira le dijo que.._porque no te besaba si te queria tanto-_le dijo hinata

QUE??,naruto-dijo dandole un golpe en la cabeza con la cararoja

Pero es cierto tebbayo-

Bueno vamonos quiero ver la cara de esa estupida cuand...-sono el celular y lo leyo- lo siento pero no podre ir una urgencia

Estta bien ino-chan nosotras nos ocuparemos

Adios lugo me cuentan-

Que van hacer problematicos-

Nada, porque no estas con temari-dijo naruto

Dijo que tenia algo muy importante lo cual se me hace raro siempre me esta molestando-

Si lo que digas romeo, oigan soy yo o Ino se fue muy preocupada-

Tienes razon, me pregunto que le habra pasado-

Es mejor ir a buscar a la frentona-dijo tenten

Si vamos-(donde estara suigetsu no lo vi en todo el dia)

Hinata-chan apresurate-grito naruto

si ya voy-(algo no me cuadra bien)

* * *

**CON INO**

Bien loca como conseguiste mi numero-

Lo consegui de Shika **_mi novio, _**porque, tienes celos-

Dime para que me querias aqui solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo-

No te apresures,tus amiguitos estan en buenas manos-

Que,pero como se dieron cuenta-

Digamos que su amiguito,suigetsu,nos ayudo-

Demonios debo habisarles a las demas-dijo agarrando el cel pero...

No dejare que interrupas en nuestros planes-dijo lansando el cel lejos-ahora vamos divertirnos

* * *

Hola chicos, adonde van?-digo suigetsu

Ha vamos a hablar con alguien-dijo hinata

Puedo hablar contigo Hinata, asolas-dijo mirando a naruto

Si seguro-

(Esto me parece raro ,no lo vi en la escuela, sin embargo tiene el uniforme)-pensaba tenten

Vamos a seguirlos,me da un mal presentimiento-

Tienes razon-dijo sasuke-el no estuvo hoy con nosotros y ayer actuba raro

Vamos, no voy a permitir que la separen de mi otra vez-dijo naruto

Yo ya me voy problematicos, debo buscar a alguien- y se fue corriendo

Miren-señalo tenten hacia un carro y como suiegetsu empujaba a hinata dentro de el-

Demonios sabia que no debia ir sola-dijo corriendo tras del auto

No es tu culpa confiaste en la palabra de hinata-

Nauto no nos esperes ve tras el carro, yo avisare pedire ayuda-

No tu no iras a ninguna parte estupida-

Tu que haces aqui -

Vine para cobrarmelas por dejarme en ridiculo frente a todos idiota-dijo karin

Ja no me hagas reir te puedo derrotar facilmente perra-dijo tenten sonriendo

Sasuke ve a ayudar a naruto,rapido, sabes que voy a poder con esto-dijo sonriendo

*Sasuke asintio cuando, alguien le dio una patada en el estomago*

H-hyuga sabia que tu estabas en todo esto-dijo sasuke levantandose

Ahora vamos a empezar, Uchiha, nadie me golpea y se queda tan tranquilo-

* * *

CON HINATA Y SUIGETSU

Suiegetsu como fuieste capas de hacer esto-

Muy facil me pagaron, creeiste todo me fui ganando tu confianza tuya y de tus amiguitos-

Eres un idiota,ella lo hizo de que si me llevas con ella-

Vaya sino eres tan tonta como pense-

Solo van aclarar las cosas, mientras you me ocupo de Uzumaki-

No te atrevaz a hacerle daño, patan-

No te preocupes, lo voy a tratar con delicadeza, mi amor-

(Solo espero que los demas se encuentren bien)

* * *

DE REGRESO CON INO Y TEMARI

*E ino le dio una patada en el cuello y logro empujarla lejos*

Que eso es todo lo que tines pense que sabias pelear, perrita-

Temari corrio hacia ino iba dar un golpe en la cara pero, ino lo esquivo, pero se confio demasiado, temari se apoyo en su mano y golpeo a ino justo en la cara

No que muy buena peleando Yamanaka-

No te preocupes perrita, la pelea todavia no acaba-Ino se lanzo contra temari , ella la esquivo pero ino agarro una piedras y se las lanzo haciendo que temari perdiera el equilibrio asi aprobechar para atacarle

Con que con piedras pues yo tengo algo mas filoso-dijo sacando..

* * *

Bien ojala les guste el cap. Pero quiero saber que pelea les gustaria leer mas u0

Bueno nos vemos mañana, si es que puedoempiezan las clases :(

Nos vemos


	12. Enfretamiento Pt2

ENFRENTAMIENTO Pt2

dijo sacando una navaja

Vaya te quedaste pasmada cerda, te advierto no me hagas enojar--

Ladras pero no muerdes perrita-dijo pero se dio cuenta que temari estaba enfrente de ella-8pero como no lo vi venir)

Vaya eres lenta en reaccionar-pero al momento de atacar solo la pudo rasguñar

Oye tonta no sabes pelear a este paso perderas, eres rapida, pero puedo ver tus ataques facilmente, voy a bajarte de tu nube princesita-

Esto va hacer interesante-

* * *

El carro de paro en la casa de sakura, ellas tenian razon-

Vaya Uzumaki eres rapido pero veremos, si puedes pelear-

Tu jugaste con ella verdad, no la amabas, ja fingiste muy bien y ahora eso no lo voy a perdonar-

Vaya se nota que la amas pero no creo que sobrevivas-

Vamos ven "pez" atacame-

* * *

Bien eso es todo lo que tienes pelo de zanahoria-

Vamos aun no he terminado que te parece esto-dijo lanzando agujas karin

Pero que agh,(se me encajaron en el estomago pero que)-dijo abriendo los ojos sintio un golpe y callo al suelo

Ahora quien es la que va hacer derrotada-dijo pisandole el estomago encajando mas las agujas

Vaya que eres tramposa pero no, me venceras asi, bruja-dijo tenten dandole una patada

Maldita como te atrevez-

* * *

Vaya Uchiha ladras pero no muerdes-dandole un puñetazo en la boca

Pero tu eres un ciego al no ver venir esto-se agacho giro rapidamente para tirarlo al suelo, aprovecho que se estaba cayendo para darle un codazo en el estomago asi haciendo que cerrara los ojos por el dolor , cuando toco el suelo neji inesperadamente se apoyo en sus manos, le pego sasuke en la barbilla

Vaya no eres malo Uchiha,pero no me venceras facilmente-

Igualmente Hyuga, pero te vencere dijo corriendo hacia a el

* * *

Vaya Hinata, querias ser mala con tu amiga robandole a su novio-

El no es tu novio, el te odia, te desprecia , igual que todos.¿Pero dime solo por eso lo hiciste ya pasaron varios años?

Para mi es como si pasara ayer, tu me quitaste a **_mi_** naruto, sabias lo que sentia por el y siendo mi amiga,-

Sabias que yo lo queria masmejor lo supe valorar cuando tu lo rechazabas, por Sai y me dices que yo te lo quite, eres una desgraciada que no sabe amar, solo odiar-

No me hables asi Hyuga, que no me vas a vencer, veremos quien gana-(estoy mas que segura que no sabe pelear siempre la defienden, sera facil)

* * *

Etupido pez, esto es por engañarla-lo golpeo en la cara, pero lo detuvo muy facilmente naruto retrocedio, suigetsu le lanzo una daga/so lo se muchas cosas filosas, pero asi pelean ellosu/naruto cerro los ojos, pero no sintio nada, cuando abrio los ojos vio a Gaara y suigetsu en el suelo-

Gaara, poque lo hiciste,

Uzumaki, no soy una persona estupida para no saber, que ellos tramaban algo, ademas Matsuri, dijo que te ayudara, le dijimos a shikamaru,mi hermanaes un poco celosa por eso ino necesitaria proteccion-

No me contestaste-

Porque fuieste la unica persona que me apoyo,c uando nadie mas se atrevio-dijo con una sonrisa

No esten tan tranquilos idiotas-suigetsu con gran velocidad pero gaara lo paro como si nada y le dio un golpe en un punto muy debil, y se callo del dolor

Naruto ve por ella, te necesita-

Claro tebbayo, te debo una-

Uzumaki no te dejare pasar-

Tu no lo detendras mientras yo este aqui.

* * *

Bien lo siento si les parecio corto pero como ya sabran empezaron las clases y tengo poco tiempo

Nos vemos en el sgt. cap


	13. Proteccion

**DEFENDER POR AMOR?**

**

* * *

**

Temari lanzo el cuchillo hacia ino pero lo saltando pero no se dio cuenta qua el cuchillo tenia un hilo amarrado, temari lo jalo, le hizo una pequeña cortada en el pie, temari aprovecho eso pegandole en el estomago, ino por su cuenta le dio un puñetazo en la cara a temari para que retrocediera, se paro sin importarle la cortada le pego a temari en la cara, despues temari agarro de nuevo la navajo y agarro a ino del cabello cortandoselo, a ino no le importo, ino le pego en el estomago haciendo que temari soltara el cuchillo, ino agarro el cuchillo, pero decidio que ella no pelearia sucio como ella, ino callo en el sulo dandose cuenta que el hilo lo habia amarrado en su pie cayendo de cara, temari agarro de nuevo el cuhillo asi porfin terminar con esto...

Vaya despues de todo, no eres tan buena nos veremos luego ino-dijo temari con el cuchillo apunto de encajarlo en la espalda de ino

(asi acaba todo perdi, siempre fue estupido no pelear por el sabiendo que el solo me veia como su amiga, tan siquiera supo la verdad, adios)

Muere-susurro temari encajando el cuchillo pero vio algo que la impresiono

Que paso nada-dijo pero al volterse vio a shikamaru que la habia protegido, tenia el cuchillo encajado en el hombro-N-no puede ser porque lo hiciste, no entiendo

Vaya que eres demasiado problematica, agh-

No te muevas se abrira mas la herida, aguarda buscare ayuda-dijo recostando a shikamaru , se levanto y corrio pero temari la paro

Dejame ir que no vez, que esta herido-

Hmp como si me importara, solo era un juego no pense que fuera tonto para caer-dijo temari derrepente sintio un fuerte dolor en el cuello

Quien te crees para jugar con la poersona que amo, eso es imperdonable-Ino tenia una mirada muy extraña como si ella no fuera la misma-me las pagaras

* * *

Vamos Haruno, no vas a hacer nada-

No te preocupes hinata, esto va hacer muy rapido, no apresures tu derrota-

Pero que, eres muy cobarde que no te etrevez a enfretarme, o piensas poderme derrotarme-diojo hinata/ya lo se ungrancambio a hinatau/

No me hables asi hyuga, me estas haciendo perder la paciencia-

Sino me atacas primero yo lo hare-

hinata ya que quieres irte mas rapido, por mi no sera molestia-

sakura ataco hinata lo esquivo, , sakura dio la vuelta rapidamente y vio como hinata tenia unas tijeras en la mano

Vaya hyuga, haciendo trampa eso nunca lo hubiera esperado de alguien como tu-

No, yo no te voy a dañar con esto, me voy a vengar por lo que nos has, hecho con algo apreciado para ti-

Sakura corrio hacia hinata intentando quitarle las tijeras, pero fallo hinata la agarro del cabello y con las tijeras se lo corto

* * *

Vamos tu no tienes mas fuerza rindete-dijo tenten

Pues tu tampoco y estas mas herida que yo-

Entonces que... lo declaramos empate es mas no sabia que te llevaras bien con sakura

No,... pero me pagaria por esto,pero no vale la pena que me deformen mi hermoso rostro , haci que mejor me retiro

Es incrible que esto haya sido solo por dinero(SASUKE) necesito ayudarlo,neji es demasiado fuerte no sere de mucha ayuda pero, parece que el me ayudo ha recobrar la confianza

* * *

Vamos rindete Uchiha nadie puede ayudarte

Que yo sepa jugabas lmpio, que sucedio-

Tu te la llevaste, le dijieron cosas de mi

Hmp, tu la engañaste ella confiaba en ti, pero para ti solo era un juego y dices que la quieres-dando le un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo

Tu no eres nadie para hablar,eso no te lo perdono-pero tenten se puso enfrente de sasuke

Que haces tenten quitate, no son tus problemas, ademas porque lo defiendes-

Porque el con el poco tiempo que ha estado aqui, me ayudado a recuperar la confianza no permitire que le hagas daño.

Tenten te lo advierto quitate, no quiero hacerte daño

No.-

Te lo adverti

* * *

Bien que vas hacer solo el cabello, no me conoces bien, pense que serias mas inteligente-

Fijate bien lo que corte-sakura volteo y vio un collar que le habia regalado Naruto cuando eran los mejores amigos

Perra como te etreviste hacer eso-y tiro a hinata al suelo

Eso demuestra que nunca, fuimos amigas te robabas mi felicidad-

Te lo merecias, eras la niña buena, bonita, timida y a quien todos podrian agradar, por eso fui tu amiga para demostrarte la realidad,ahora como amigas que fuimos moriremos juntas

(Lo que planee hacer debo detenerla)

* * *

Bien corto pero ya sabran poque nos vemos luego

Muchas garcias por su apoyo

NOS VEMOS


End file.
